His Eyes
by foreverforks
Summary: It's not hard to fall in love with Harry. Nor is it embarrassing. Just wish he loved you back. A Harry/Fleur oneshot.


**AN: **I do _not _know why I wrote this. It just popped in my mind. Fleur's accent isn't shown here but just pretend that she speaks with one, okay? It's too much work if I do show it. Besides, it's easier to read and understand this way, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**His Eyes**

**A Harry/Fleur Oneshot**

Fleur's POV

"I pity that Granger girl," I heard Briette, one of my friends, say.

"I know what you mean," Isabeau said.

"What _are_ you girls talking about?" I asked, curious. I saw Isabeau pick up a magazine—Witch Weekly. She threw it to me.

"Look at the marked page," she said casually.

"Harry Potter's Secret Heartache?" I said, incredulous.

"Yep," they said simultaneously. I read the article. It was written by a certain Rita Skeeter. I was at a complete loss by the end of it.

"Why would Granger be pitiful?" I asked them.

"Obviously, Fleur, because she's with that Potter boy," Briette said with a laugh that Isabeau joined with.

"I don't follow you," I said, shaking my head in confusion.

"Come _on_, Fleur! That boy might be famous but he's _trash_," Isabeau said harshly.

"Yeah. I would rather die than have him at my side," Briette snorted.

"Okay then," I said to close the topic. I didn't believe them, though. I've been near him because of the whole Triwizard Tournament and he seemed sweet and kind and innocent.

_No. I think that Harry's not embarrassing to be with._

* * *

_Damn. I can't believe I let myself be stopped by stupid Grindylows!_

The Second Task's almost over. Only Harry was left to surface. When he did, everyone—including me—was surprised to find two people with him and one of them looked too much like my sister. I started to run to them but Madame Maxime got to me first.

All I could do was say, "Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine!" I heard Harry say.

I fought Madame Maxime with all my strength until she finally let me go.

"Oh Gabrielle. It was the Grindylows…they attacked me…oh Gabrielle, I thought…I thought," I uttered as I hugged my sister.

"Come here, dear. Let me clean your cuts," I heard someone—Madame Pomfrey, they called her—say.

"There is no need, Madame. Just look after Gabrielle," I said to her. I then turned to Harry.

"You saved her. Even though she was not your hostage," I said breathlessly, smiling gratefully at him.

"Yeah," Harry said.

I was so happy; I bent down to kiss him on each cheek. When I saw his cheeks redden, I laughed but inside, I felt something for him. Love. I started to question myself but I quickly countered myself.

_Why not? A brave, selfless, kind boy like Harry isn't hard to love._

I came back to the present situation and acknowledged his redheaded friend. He helped too, anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I heard Ludo Bagman say, "We have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour."

As he said my name, my heart sank. I bet I'd be getting the lowest points.

"Though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

I heard applause from the stands but I ignored them.

"I deserved zero," I said, head hung low.

Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts received forty-seven points while Krum had forty. I listened intently for Harry's.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

I smiled at this.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points," Ludo Bagman revealed.

My smile turned to a wide grin as I clapped hard for Harry. I didn't listen to what else Bagman said—I just stared at Harry.

I noticed every small detail about him. His jet black hair that looked even darker now that it's wet; his pale, flawless skin; and his beautiful emerald green eyes. His eyes were captivating and I like them very much. I didn't know Harry so well. The only reason I fell in love with him was because of his admirable qualities. That's why I like his eyes so much—they were windows to his soul. **(AN: An idea from a friend. Thanks!)**

His emotions show in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide them.

"Congratulations, Harry. I love you," I whispered tenderly as I watched him walk up the steps to his school.

* * *

It had only been a few hours ago that Dumbledore died.

It was also only a few hours ago that Molly and I made up.

Bill's in the Hospital Wing—sleeping—and it's really official. I _am_ getting married.

But right now, Bill's not on my mind—Harry is. I'm going to tell him how I fell. That's why I'm standing in front of him, here near the Black Lake. I'm going to tell him that I love him. I don't care what bloody happens. Whatever he feels about me, we're not going to end up together. If he doesn't love me back, that's fine. I can handle. I have Bill. If he does love me back, then it's not like we can stop the wedding. So, either way, I'm not going to be with him. I'll never be as happy as the girl who'll marry Harry Potter.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I love Bill—I do! I just love Harry more. Harry's been in my heart for two years now and I don't think he's ever going to leave.

"Harry, I've got to tell you something," I started. He didn't say anything. He was probably still shaken from Dumbledore's death.

"First, thank you again for saving Gabrielle," I said.

I said so because there'd be nothing to tell him if he didn't save her. What he did woke my feeling for him.

"I—that's from a long way ago," Harry said, apparently surprised,

"Yes it is, but thank you still."

"I—Fine."

"Okay. So this is what I actually wanted to tell you…"

I took a deep breath. And another deep breath. And another. And ano—

"Fleur! What are you going to tell me?" Harry asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

All my edginess disappeared.

"I love you," I said simply. I was looking at him straight in the eyes. In his eyes—those windows to his soul—I saw shock, confusion, concern and pity. There were other emotions underneath but I think that needn't see more. With that sprinkle of information, I knew. I knew that he didn't feel anything romantic towards me.

"I know what you're going to say," I said, close to tears

"You do?" Harry said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes. Sorry I even disturbed you," I cried before I ran. I ran back to Hogwarts. I ran back to the Hospital Wing. I ran back to Bill.

* * *

I watched as Harry danced with Ginny. I watched as he looked at her—pure love in his eyes. It had been painful to watch their wedding ceremony but I had to be there. Nobody but Harry and I know about how I felt—how I feel about him. Not even Bill knew. I doubt that Ginny knows.

I plucked up all the courage I had in myself and stood up. When Bill shot me a questioning look, I gave him an assuring smile.

I walked slowly toward the couple. Neither of them noticed me. It was only when I poked Harry that they paid mind to me.

"May I have the honor of a dance with the groom?" I asked gently, holding my hand out.

Ginny and Harry smiled at me and Harry took my hand. He whispered something to Ginny before turning to me full. I watched Ginny walk towards Arthur.

"Fleur?" he asked my playfully.

"Harry?" I replied with a laugh. We started to dance to the song. No words were said so I stared at him a little. Harry has grown a lot in the past few years. He's matured too. It only made me love him more.

"Harry, I want—no, I need you to know that until now, I still love you and I don't think a time will come when I don't," I whispered to him in one breath,

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I really am. I'm sorry we can't be. I'm sorry that I didn't have enough courage to stand up to everyone. I'm sorry that when you told me all those years ago, I didn't react fast enough to tell you that I loved you too," he said. When he finished, it seemed as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

"What ever do you mean, Harry?" I said in shock.

"I mean, I love you too," he said, a peaceful smile on his face.

"But when I told you—your eyes just—" I managed to utter before Harry cut me off.

"Well, maybe that one time, you didn't see everything," he said.

"But, I guess it's too late for us, huh?" I said.

"Hush. Just enjoy the moment," he said. And I did.

"Well, that's the end of our song," Harry said aloud.

"Thank you for the dance. Congratulations," I said with a smile.

* * *

Third Person POV

All others saw when Harry and Fleur were dancing was two friends talking. A friend chatting to another about marriage. A friend congratulating another for a wonderful marriage and life awaiting him. But if you looked deep in Harry's eyes, you would've seen love. A love that could never be satisfied.

**AN:** Review, please?


End file.
